I Don't Wanna Grow Up
by sora-doragon
Summary: Harry finds a mysterious photo album sitting in Dumbldore's office. It shows his friends and family (and some enemies) when they were young. What do they want to be when they grow up? We'll soon find out.... Rr!
1. A magician?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or settings in this story. They all belong to the evil JK Rowling. *nods* Well, that's pretty much it.

Chapter One

Harry Potter is sitting in the office of Albus Dumbledore the Saturday after he had returned to school to begin his sixth year. Dumbledore had told Harry that he wanted to show him something, so Harry had arrived early. That was a big mistake. Dumbledore was supposed to have met him over an hour ago. Harry rests his hands on his fists.

The instruments surrounding him are whirring and sparkling in the light that is shining in through the window. Harry follows a particular ray of light that travels from the window over to rest on a red book carefully placed on a bookshelf.  The book drew his attention, and he didn't have anything else to do except wait, so he slid the book off the shelf and looked at its cover, which was blank. As he watched, the word _Memories_ appeared. This didn't surprise him, so he continues and opens the book. 

On the first page was a picture of a little boy. The boy had a pointed hat on, with a small, thin branch from a tree in his hand. A blanket was tied around his neck. As Harry watched him spin and twirl, he felt like he was being pulled into the picture, much like the feeling of the Pensieve.

Harry then realized that he was standing in the Dursley's living room and that the boy is him, at age five or six.

Little Harry says, "Poof! You're a frog! Ha! A rat!" He was fighting of invisible adversaries. Harry smiles to himself. 

_I remember that. _He thinks. _A rat.__ How ironic. Little Dudley walks into the room. Little Harry smiles at him. _

"What are you so happy about?"

Little Harry's smile grows to show all of his teeth. "I know what I'm going to be when I grow up."

"And what's that? A loser?" Little Dudley laughs at his joke.

Little Harry remains unscathed. "No. I'm going to be a magician and make things disappear and pull rabbits out of hats." Petunia walks into the room. "We had one in my class today and he was really cool. His name was Bumblefore or something."

Petunia's head turns at the name. "Harry, what are you doing?"

Little Harry grins. "Magic. Poof." He points his 'wand' at Petunia. She ducks and covers her head. "Vernon!"

Vernon steps in. "Yes, dear?" He then looks at little Harry. His face begins to redden. "What's this?"

Little Harry says somewhat feebly, "I want to be a magician when I grow up."

Vernon's facial hue changes to that oh so familiar shade of purple. He leans in very close to Harry's face. "There's no such thing as magic."

Harry takes a step back and then decides to stand his ground. "Bumblefore said there was."

Vernon grabs the hat off of Little Harry's head. "Well, there isn't. This Bumblefore crackpot was lying to you."

This makes Little Harry angry. His newfound dream had been crushed. He waves his stick at Vernon. Petunia shields Dudley. Vernon's hair suddenly turns the color of his face. 

Little Harry covers his mouth with his hand. He stays behind for just a second, gawking, but then he sticks his tongue out and hightails it to his room before they can do anything to him, not thinking of later consequences. 

The older Harry smiles. Vernon unsuccessfully tries to get his hair to change back form the horrid shade of purple. This makes Harry grin wider. 

"Liar…" He says. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Somewhere up in his office, Dumbledore smiles and turns the page of the book, his eyes twinkling.

****************************************************************

Ok, that chapter was a little short for my liking, but it was three pages when I wrote it out, so, hey…. Oh well. This one wasn't as funny either. The next ones will, I promise. Please review, and you can tell me who else you would like to see (or Harry to see) when they were young. R/r! 


	2. Baseball?

Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine… duh…. If they were, I wouldn't have killed the best character of all time off….

A/n: Seven reviews for my first chappie… not too bad. I'm happy. Well, can't think of much else to say, so onto shoutouts!

**Shoutouts:**

**Captein**** Amelia: Thanks! I'll write as long as I still have ideas! Hope you like this one!**

**Emii****: Thanks. Dumbledore _does have someone watching him in the first of this chapter. ^__^_**

**Fanfict****: Thanks! But I think I'm too late for the competition… oh well. Can't come up with a whole story that quick…. My brain doesn't work that fast…**

**The Barmy Brigand, Aka Katman: **Thanks for adding the story to your favs. I like yours too. ^__^ I'll try to put in lots of characters. Who would you like to see?

**Izzybelle****: I'm not exactly sure what I'm going for yet… ^__^;;; I guess I need to get that down. But your idea sounds good. Thanks!**

**Woodelf193: **Me? Write a fluff fic? I don't know about that one… I like plots… Of course, fluff fics with plots are good… I'll think about it. Siri-chan and I are going to pick you two up around 7:00, k? ^__^

**Twilight singer: **Thank you so much! I always look forward to your reviews! How would you feel about reading an original story that I'm attempting to write?

Chapter Two

Minerva McGonagall walks into Dumbledore's office and sees him looking into the book with that almost mischievous look in his eyes.

"What are you doing, Albus?"

Dumbledore smiles. "Nothing much, Minerva. Just looking at an old photo album. Did you need anything?"

McGonagall nods. "One of the students got himself locked in that vanishing cabinet again."

"I'll be right there." Dumbledore turns the page of the book and leaves the room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry gets the feeling that he is spinning very fast. The scenery around him blurs. When it finally settles, he is in an entirely different place. Harry has never seen this room before. It's a little boy's room from the look of it; covered in sports teams' posters, with baseballs, bats, soccer balls, things from just about any sport imaginable, though Harry does note the absence of Quidditch.

A group of little boys walk in, with their faces and red uniforms dirty from playing ball. Each has a red baseball cap on. As they take their caps off, Harry notices that the 'leader' of the group is a little girl with her hair pulled back into a messy ponytail. 

She grins. "We're the best team out there, guys."

They all nod.

A small boy throws his fist into the air. "Undefeated! The whole season!"

Another boy puts on a fake solemn look and breaks out into song. "We are the Champions, my friends…"

All of them join in. "And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end…"

The girl's mother walks in.

"Hermione, dear, I'm glad you all had fun, but it's time for your friends to go home now…

_Hermione?_ Harry thinks. _Hermione a tomboy?__ I don't believe this._ He grins. _Playing baseball with all the boys.__ Not in her character at all. Not at all._

The mother is still talking. "…it's getting dark outside and you all have school in the morning."

They hang their heads. "Yes ma'am…" They say sadly as they file out.

Hermione sits on her bed and frowns. "Why do I have to go tomorrow? I hate school."

_Hate school? _Harry thinks. _Am I hearing this correctly? Oh… I wish the present time Hermione was here right now…_

Hermione holds her head up high. "Professional baseball players don't need school."

Her mother sighs. "Honey, you don't know that you're going to be a baseball player. Just because you didn't like your teacher last year doesn't mean that you should hate school all together."

Hermione sticks her tongue out. "I don't care."

Mrs. Granger shakes her head. "Try to make better grades this year. If you don't make good grades, you'll never get into Oxford."

Hermione folds her arms. "I don't want to go to Oxford. I want to play baseball." Harry is laughing. Hermione's expression changes to a smile. "Did you see my home run today?"

Her mother pats Hermione's head. "Yes, I did, dear. You did well. Now, let's get you cleaned up and ready for bed."

Hermione looks sad again. "Yes, mum."

"Don't look so sad. You're going to like your teacher better this year, I bet." They stand up and walk out the door. "And don't forget- you're in class with Seth, and Jack, and…"

Harry grins. "Who would have known our bookworm wanted to be a ball player? I'll have to bother her about this one." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Back up in his office after finding the student- he ended up in one of Professor Snape's cauldrons- Dumbledore thinks of where to send Harry next. Harry had been very depressed of late, for obvious reasons. It's good and rare to see a smile on his face.

Dumbledore flips the page. "Well, I think I will show him…"

******************************************

Hehehe. Who do you think should come next? Tell me, k? (and if you do, tell me what you think they should be. If I use it, I will give you credit!) That one was short too. I'll try to make it longer next time. ^__^;;  Everyone have a happy New Year! Yay 2004! r/r!


	3. Why Am I Not Surprised?

Disclaimer: They aren't mine. 

A/n: Sorry it's been this long… *looks for reason* Ahh… page 485… *clears throat* I was hit in the head with a big wad of dental floss and passed out for 3.9365 days. O__o Yeah… sure…

**Shoutouts:**

**MunkieButt****: Looks like you got your wish. ^__^**

**Sirius-Sexy-Lady: **Thanks. I'm glad you like. ^__^

**Ussd****: Lily? Ok. What do you think she would want to be?**

**Twilight singer: **A ferret? Hehehehe. I'll send you the original, today, if I can…. I need to re-read it again…. ^__~

**Woodelf193: **We had a blast, didn't we? Although I didn't know that Remmie-kun could fit that many marshmallows in his mouth…. ^__~ We need to do it again soon. Siri-chan thinks so too. *Sirius nods vigorously*

**The Barmy Brigand: **King? Hehehehe. That would be VERY in character. *cracks up* I'll try to do him next chappie.

**Samyjoc****: Don't harass me about updating! *rips hair out* ^__^;;; I'll get to the other one when I can. I'll try to write it today, but I have to get on a sugar high, and let me tell you, that doesn't happen all that often. But I promise I will work on it. *writes it out on paper and signs in blood* ^__^ Yeah, I'm weird like that. No, I didn't really sign it in blood…. Don't look at me like that…. (^__~)**

Chapter Three

Harry is unsurprised to see Hermione's room spinning into a blur around him. This time when it stops, he is standing in front of a store in Diagon Alley. 

"Well, I guess I'm supposed to go in…" He enters the store.

It is filled with whirring and spinning objects. The lights shine in from the many windows, making the various instruments glitter and sparkle.

_Who am I supposed to be looking for?_ He wonders. _What shop is this? It must have gone out of business by now. He then sees a little boy with red hair, though not as bright as Ron's, and stunningly blue eyes. He's staring at what looks like a gold toaster, suspended by a string from the ceiling. It has little whirligigs and wheels sticking out in random places._

Harry wonders why it holds the boy's attention, but then he hears it playing a soft tune. The boy's mother walks up. 

"Albus, honey, we need to leave." Albus nods, eyes still fixed on the machine.

"We need to go now." He nods again. His mum sighs and tugs on his arm. He looks up at her. "No, we cannot buy that." She sighs again. "I shouldn't have let you come into this store." Albus grins and follows his mother toward the door. 

Something else catches Albus's eye. "Ooooooh." He sees an object on a desk. It's a simple silver telescope. Little Dumbledore gazes into it and gasps in delight.

"What is it, Albus?" She says, trying not to roll her eyes.

"Mum! The colors are swirling together! It's like a rainbow… but alive!"

She has a warning tone in her voice now. "Come, Albus."

He replies distractedly, "Yes, mum." He keeps looking into the telescope.

"_Now, Albus."_

He looks away, smiling at her. "When I grow up, I'm going to buy out this store and have all these things sitting in my office."

"I'm sure you will."

His eyes are far away. "And I'll have the biggest collection ever."

"I don't doubt it. Let's get the rest of your supplies before it gets dark, alright?" Albus nods. He makes it almost all the way to the door when he looks up again. Hanging straight above his head is a cube, with nine squares on each face. Each of the nine squares has a color.

_I've seen one of those before. _Harry thinks. _Dudley__ got one for Christmas before he chucked it out the window because he couldn't figure it out. This brings a smile to his face. _A Rubix cube.__

The cube is attempting to solve itself, but it's not having much luck at the moment. Although it's hanging from only a string, it looks rather heavy.

"Can we get that? Please?"

His mother sighs. "If it will get you out of here, alright."

Albus grins. He reaches it up to pull it down, but just as he does, its string snaps and it hits Albus on the head, pretty hard.

His mum looks worried. "Albus, honey, are you alright?" He has a dazed look. (@__@)

Harry laughs. _So that's why he's so weird. I always thought it was because he was old! Hit in the head when he was young… Hehehe. I bet he bought the store out when he got enough galleons. That's probably why it's not still around. Funny. Well, picture book, what next?_

*~*~*~*~*~*

Back in his office, Professor Dumbledore scratches his head. "I don't remember that. Ah… oh well…."

******************************************************

Hehehehe. I like that one. Now, you must understand that I hold nothing against Dumbledore. Blame Elfie, she told me to make him get hit in the head.  What next? I know you want to see Draco. Perhaps I'll do him. *cackles evilly* Draco better be watching his back…. ^__~ R/r!


	4. Draco and Sugar Chronicles: Part One

Disclaimer: Still not mine….

A/n: I really like this fic. Not quite sure why…. It's a lot of fun to write though. I hope you enjoy reading it too! ^__^ Well, enough stalling…. ^__^;;;

**Shoutouts: **

**HPobsessed4life2003: **I'll get to them, eventually. This one is Draco, as promised. ^__~

**Twilight Singer: **Hey! Here's the dealie on my original: I already had the first two chapters typed up, so I could just send them to you. I'm currently typing up the third chapter, but I have a _really _short attention span, sorry. ^__^;;;; I _will _get to it though…. We updated Mai_Cecelia in case you were wondering…. ^__^ Ryou's in it. I like Ryou. ^^

**Woodelf193: **Yes, looking forward to put the Siri-chan one up. ^__~

Sirius: What's it about? And why are you calling me Siri-chan? Don't do that! 

Does it bother you, Siri-chan?

Sirius: Yes!

Sorry…. Siri-chan.

Sirius: *hangs head* Why do I even try?

**Rosie O: **Cool ideas! I'll try to use them…. Hehehe…

**Excessivelyperky****: **Hmm. Snape wanting to play Quidditch? Sounds interesting. We shall see….

**P-chan: **I will try my best to do Snape after this. ^^

**Samyjoc****: **Good idea. I think I will use that one. I realized after I posted the chapter that I replied to you twice! -__-;;; stupid little me… Anyway, hope you like this one!

Chapter Four

Deciding he had scratched his head long enough and that there was no way he was going to remember that incident, Dumbledore flips the page. "Ah. Young Malfoy. I'm sure Harry will like this one."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry is excited to see the scenery around him swirling. "Who now? Ron? What about Remus… or Sirius?" He grins. But that thought fades as the new scene settles in front of his eyes.

"Where am I?" 

He's standing in a long, dark hallway. It's only lit by candlelight, you know, the stereotypical candles with the wax dripping down the sides. Harry takes a few steps, but he doesn't know where he's supposed to go. There are doors everywhere. A couple of servants rush by, carrying platters. Another one, Daily Prophet in hand, walks right through him. The three enter a door to his right.

"Breakfast, sire, madam."

_This is the Malfoy's house, isn't it? It's got to be._ He enters the other room, and sure enough, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy are sitting at their dining room table, set to eat. Draco, however, is missing. The servant that had walked through Harry hands Narcissa the paper.

"Have you seen Draco this morning, Narcissa?"

"No, I haven't."

"You took him to London, yesterday, correct?"

"Yes. He rather enjoyed it, I believe."

Then, the door opens with a sight that has Harry rolling on the floor with laughter. _Did this really happen? Oooh… I can get him back for what he did to me yesterday now…_

No, it isn't authentic, made probably from homemade materials, but what it is, is hardly questionable. It is a kilt. Yes, a kilt, and yes, on Draco Malfoy.

Lucius keeps his blank expression, though with some trouble, and turns to Narcissa. "London, ah, Narcissa?"

She nods. "There were some rather… odd people there."

Lucius nods and looks back at Draco, who is sitting in his seat as normal, eating his breakfast. Harry, meanwhile, has stopped laughing uncontrollably and has slowed to a smaller chuckle. 

Lucius addresses his son. "Draco," He has to cough a few times to keep from uncharacteristically laughing, "Why are you wearing that?"

Draco replies calmly and composed. "Because Scottish people are cool, and I want to be one when I grow up."

"You want to be a Scottish person when you grow up."

Perfectly serious, he replies, "Yes." (Remember, this is quite logical to him. He's only five.)

Lucius searches his mind for something to say that would make Draco embarrassed to wear the… kilt. "Well, it…. Makes you look like a girl, Draco, and we can't have that."

Draco starts laughing. "Am I a _pretty _girl?" He asks, sarcastically.

Lucius turns back to Narcissa. "Did you buy young Draco any candy yesterday?"

"Well… yes. He hardly ever gets any, and he was being very good…"

Lucius nods. _What luck… _"Well, it seems that he saved some over for this morning."

Draco laughs again. "And there's more left for tomorrow!"

Lucius frowns. _I cannot take him anywhere if he is on one of those 'sugar highs'. He'll be an embarrassment to the name of Malfoy… _"Draco, you must give me that candy." 

"Why?" He gives his father the oh so familiar puppy eyes.

"Because you are acting silly and asinine because of it. We are entertaining guests tonight, and we cannot have you being silly."

Draco hangs his head. "Fine.... I'll go get it." He runs off.

Harry grins. "Draco was actually kind of cute when he was little."He smacks himself for thinking that. "Why did they have to take his candy away? I know how that feels… poor kid."He hits himself in the head again. "Don't think that… he's a Malfoy."Then he grins again. "I wonder what he'd be like if we got him on a sugar high now…" 

The scene starts blurring around him again.

"Aww…" Harry says. "Changing again already? I wonder if he ever gave the candy back… Or took the kilt off… Heh heh heh."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dumbledore smiles. "Sympathy toward young Draco. Maybe….. hmm….. This isn't the end of Draco's tale. Don't worry Harry, you'll be able to see the rest."

***********************************************************

Well, sorry it was short, I just wanted to get something up. Draco, you see, is a very fun character. I am going to bring him back again in later chapters doing different things. So, look forward to it! ^__^ Tell me next: Remmie-kun, Sevvy-poo, or Siri-chan? R/r! I _will _update soon! I promise!!!! Don't harass me about it! (Well, it probably helps if you do. I like bribes… Siri-chan knows this…)

Sirius: If you stop calling me Siri-chan, I will allow you to…. Do whatever you want to me in *my* chapter.

Oh good. ^__^ *cackles madly* But I was going to do that anyway….


End file.
